


across the lake

by cherryoh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid SMP, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Angst, Tommy centric, based on the 2/11/21 streams, basically just angst about tommy and his abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommy thinks about everyone else's powers compared to his.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	across the lake

Tommy knows that he doesn’t have the most flashy powers. He can’t teleport places like Ranboo, he can’t phase through blocks like Wilbur, he can’t breathe underwater like Niki, he can’t touch lava without it hurting like Jack, he can’t carry more things like Tubbo, and he certainly can’t fly like Phil. 

The only thing he can do is float slow and run fast. 

Sure, he made a pact with Niki and Jack and made the “Misfits” group, but he knew that the others liked the two better than him. They had to, with the way they preferred to talk and compliment their powers and belittle his.

Tommy sighed to himself as he hauled himself up from the hole he made in the ground. Of course he was stuck with slow falling, yet couldn’t have some sort of power to bring up. Not even a small boost. 

He looks at the horizon to see the setting sun. Right in front of it is a series of houses. 

There was a small tree with a small tree house attached to it, as well as other normal normal houses. There was a small glass structure in the lake next to the buildings and near the edge is a lava fall with a house inside of it as well. 

All of the other people on the server lived with each other. All on the other side of the lake. 

Tommy turns his gaze to his house, up in the sky, that stood alone from the others. Tommy liked to say that he was independent and not a child, but being alone wasn’t what he wanted out of that. 

He begrudgingly climbs up the ladders until he makes it to the top. He walks towards the window and pokes his head out, watching the other fooling around. 

Phil was flying around the sky with Tubbo in his arms. Wilbur was fading in and out while he was talking to Niki in her lake and Jack sat besides them. Ranboo stood off to the side, just sitting next to one of the flower patches. Tommy looks around his own house and notes that no one has gone up there, besides Jack. 

He closes the window flaps, deciding against keeping it open because of the reminder that he was alone and was still out there. 

Then he flopped down onto his bed and listened to the wind rattle and shake the house. He sighs again and listens to the faint sounds of chatter by the others across the lake. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love how they haven't overlapped with the powers yet. i wish there was a slime hybrid though, that'd be so cool to see. anyways, i whipped this up in like 5 minutes so it's not my best. 
> 
> also, i've decided to stop uploading on the series because it'll be so long if I continue. so yeah !


End file.
